


Dan and Phil Games

by MarriedPhan1234



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Luigi!Phil, M/M, Mario Kart, Mario!Dan, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedPhan1234/pseuds/MarriedPhan1234
Summary: Dan and Phil wake up in a whole new world.





	Dan and Phil Games

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [the Phandom Writing Challenge](http://phanfichallenge.tumblr.com/), The Anti-Trope Challege. Let me know what you think!

Dan dropped down into a small car, landing comfortably in the seat. How had he gotten here, and where exactly was 'here'? He wasn't sure, but suddenly the make and model of his small car was changing. It quickly morphed into a motorbike, a dune buggy, a shoe -how the hell was he meant to drive a shoe?- before settling on a stylish little kart. The same thing happened with the tires and spoiler before he was finally sitting in possibly the coolest looking kart he'd ever seen.

Suddenly, his surroundings changed and he rolled forward onto a race track. He glanced around trying to get a sense of what he was meant to do here. The obvious answer would be that he was meant to race, but that didn't answer where he was or how he'd gotten here.

“Dan!” he heard Phil call to him from his own kart a few feet away. “How the hell did we get here?” he shouted.

Before Dan could answer, there was a small cloud holding a traffic light appearing before him. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. As the cloud began to count them down, he shouted back, “I don't know but… but you're going down, Lester!” And they were off.

He sped around the track, avoiding puddles and potholes, laughing as he heard Phil cursing behind him. It was coming naturally to him now as he drifted around the turns. He saw that he was approaching some item blocks and he made sure to aim for the double block. “Please be a boost, please be a boost.”

It was a boost and a green shell, making him throw a fist in the air. “See ya, slow poke!” he called to Phil, who immediately spun out on an oil spill as Dan sped away.

He crossed the finish line. Two laps to go, and Phil was nowhere in sight. Dan chuckled to himself as he sped around the turns. As he smashed another item block, he figured he'd better save his new red shell. “Gotta protect my butt,” he muttered as he placed the shell on the back of his kart, just in case Phil caught up to him and threw something at him.

Just then Phil came riding past on a bullet. “Taste my dust, Danny!” he shouted, and then he was gone.

Dan grumbled and put his pedal to the floor. There was no way he would let Phil win. He crossed the finish line. One more lap.

Dan smashed an item block which gave him a banana peal. He couldn't have been more disappointed, but the feeling didn't last long as he saw Phil being lifted out of a pond by the cloud from the start of the race. He could never stay out of the water, the poor guy.

He sped past, flinging the banana peal and cackling as he did. He could hear Phil behind him as he crossed the finish line. This was it, the final lap.

They broke item blocks and Phil sped past him using a boost. “All or nothing!” he shouted, leaving Dan to nervously await to see his item.

Phil was only a few kart lengths ahead of him, meaning that if he got literally anything other than a fucking banana peal, he could still win this.

“Oh, hell yes,” he said to himself. He'd been given a blue shell. He thanked whatever God that might have been listening, and threw the shell. It followed Phil closely, just long enough that he knew what was coming, and then slammed into his kart.

Phil spun out, his items flying across the track. Dan would hear about this later; about how he was the worst person in the world and that Phil hated him, but he didn't care. 

He threw both his hands in the air as he crossed the finish line one last time. He was shouting and cheering when everything slowly faded to black. Before he had the chance to panic, however, he was standing on a step holding a giant gold medal. Phil was on the step below him, holding a tiny participation medal. There were strange creatures all around them cheering and taking pictures, and Dan took this opportunity to gloat.

“Oh, I bet you regret that all or nothing now, don't you? I wasn't even aware that this was a Dan vs Phil, but you brought this upon yourself, buddy,” he teased, but Phil knew he was joking. They always boasted like this when they played anything together.

Phil just playfully punched Dan's arm and told him to shut up before pretending to take an angry bite out of his trophy.

Once again, everything started to fade to black and soft, happy music started playing. When the lights started coming back on, he noticed that his and Phil's medals were gone. They were at a birthday party for Princess Peach.

All the same creatures were there, dancing and playing and taking gifts to the already piled high table. Suddenly, the largest box started to shake. Bowser jumped out, knocking the gifts and cake to the floor.

Dan and Phil glanced at each other. This wasn't actually happening was it? They watched as everyone scrambled to run out of the room, but Princess Peach was too slow. Bowser grabbed her, tucking her under his arm and then hopped out of the window.

Before they knew what was happening, Toad was pushing them toward the window, and then shoving them through it. Luckily, there were awnings that they landed on as they fell, and then Toad was shouting at them in a soft, squeaky language that they couldn't understand.

“Are we supposed to go and save her?” Phil asked. And that's when Dan noticed what they were wearing.

“I think so, Phil,” he answered and gestured at their clothes. 

Dan was now wearing a bright red shirt and hat, Phil in a similarly styled green shirt and hat. He didn't have time to laugh at their comical new facial hair as Toad was then pointing to a door on the side of the castle that they hadn't noticed before, labeled World One.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr.](http://erinnnyeahhh.tumblr.com)


End file.
